Truth or Dare
by DudeYourFugly
Summary: SEQUAL TO LUCKY CHARMS  Sam, Dean and Bobby have defeated the Demon Hunter. Now they must face eachother as the truth unravels itself about Mary and eachother. Has Dean been hiding something of his own? Bobby, Ellen, Dean and Sam. Feel free to comment!


**Truth or Dare** – _A sequel to Lucky Charms_

**Scene 1**

**Setting:** **Ozark Village Motel**

_Dean's mind raced as he registered the thought that Sam could be keeping something from him. And not only something, but something about him! _

**Dean:** Sammy, what aren't you telling me?

_Sam just stood there, unable to get the words past his lips. Dean already had so many different things going on and he didn't want to be the one to add to his worries_

**Dean:** Sam, why the hell aren't you answering me? Is it about Mom? How could you possibly know anything about Mom that I don't already know?

_Sam sighed and sat back on the bed. He ran his hands up and down his face wishing that when he took his hands away everything would be normal again and Dean wouldn't be questioning him. But he knew that it didn't work that way. Bobby walked over to the window to see if the Trickster had decided to come back but no luck._

_Dean placed himself directly in front of Sam and squatted to achieve eye contact_

**Dean:** What the hell Sam? What could be so import…

**Sam:** _(cutting Dean off)_ Dean, the YED came to me in a dream while I was in the village with the others.

**Dean:** The YED? Why didn't you tell me this before?

**Sam:** I'm telling you now.

**Dean:** So, what happened?

_By this point Bobby had pulled up a chair and made no indication of giving the boys their privacy. He listened eagerly as if what Sam was about to say would change how they preceded in this battle_

_Dean stood up and sat beside Sam on the bed, both brothers appeared to be very uncomfortable and their eyes never left the ground_

**Sam:** He took me back to that day that Mom died over my crib

_Sam turned to Dean and the two brothers looked at each other with such intensity_

**Dean:** What, like time travel? I don't get it Sam!

**Sam:** Dean, I watched Mom come into the room and meet the YED face to face. I yelled for her to run but she didn't see or hear me. The YED told me that it was just a visual replay of that night.

**Dean:** What was the point of the YED taking you back to that day? To Fuck with your head? Throw you off your game? Feed your anger? I don't get it Sam!

**Sam:** Dean, Mom knew him.

_Bobby stood up as if a demon had just entered the room, it was so sudden that it startled the boys_

**Bobby:** Come on Sam, it had to have been a trick! How could Mary of possibly known the demon? John didn't even know the demon or anything about this kinda life before Mary died!

**Sam:** When she entered the room she spoke to him as if she knew him from before, that was just before he killed her.

**Dean:** No, I refuse to accept that as the truth.

**Sam:** Then how do you explain the emblem around your neck Dean? Mom gave that to you when you were born, and now it so happens to have the power to kill any demon that possesses you?

**Bobby:** I'll admit that it seems a bit strange

_Dean just sat there, silent. He ran through the memories that he had with his Mother and tried to connect anything with possibly knowing the YED. But he couldn't. It didn't make any sense to him and he didn't want to admit that anything was possible._

**Dean:** Sam, how can you be certain that what the demon showed you was the truth? How many times has he messed with our heads!

**Sam:** There's something else

**Dean:** Something else? What could possibly precede that?

**Sam:** Right before Mom came into the room, the demon was…I mean he… Dean its messed up.

_Dean looked at his brother with an expression of concern. Sammy was usually pretty good at being able to decipher what was real and what wasn't and knew that what ever his brother was going to say next he would need to hold it together and be there for Sam, no matter what _

_Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and nodded his head to let Sam know that he was in good company and whatever it was they would work through it_

**Sam:** He fed me his blood

_Sam turned to Dean_

**Sam:** Dean, I have his blood in me!

**Dean:** _(in a whisper)_ Son of a bitch

_Dean remembered back to the night they killed the YED, he remembered him asking how he knew that what he brought back was 100 Sam. He wondered how this could have any effect on Sam, why would it? _

**Bobby:** So what you're telling us is that you've got Demon blood running through you? Am I understanding this correctly?

**Dean:** Bobby, it doesn't matter, it doesn't change anything.

_Dean turns back to Sam_

**Dean:** Sam, I'm not worried about this and neither should you. What we need to do now is focus on this war and we don't need anything like this clouding our thoughts, understand?

**Sam:** Dean, it's not that simple! This explains why I was chosen to lead the demon army, who's to say I won't turn dark side?

**Dean:** Because I know you Sam, There isn't an evil bone in your body.

**Bobby:** Sam, have you had any visions since Dean killed the YED?

**Sam:** No

**Bobby:** Any nightmares?

**Sam:** No, at least not any that involved predictions

**Bobby:** Have you had any indication that your connection with any kind of demon is not over?

**Sam:** No, nothing. Sometimes I feel little spurts of rage but nothing serious.

**Dean:** You see, now lets put this behind us.

**Bobby:** How about you Dean?

_Dean looked at Bobby but kept silent_

**Bobby:** Well? Do you notice anything different about yourself? If Mary gave you that necklace knowing that it repels demons then maybe there's more to you than you're letting on.

_Dean remained silent. Sam studied his brother's face and saw that Dean was hiding something but knew that it wouldn't be easy to pry it out of him._

**Bobby:** Judging on your silence I assume I hit a chord. I would love to sit here all day trying to get you to untangle your tongue but if you boys have forgotten we just exorcised a bad ass demon and should probably book as quickly as we can. We'll pick this up when we have some distance between us and here.

_Within 5 minutes they were packed up and loading the cars_

**Sam:** Where to Bobby?

**Bobby:** My house, you boys go ahead of me and I'll meet you there

_Bobby throws his house keys towards Dean and Dean catches them without even looking_

**Sam:** Where are you going?

**Bobby:** I need to pick up some books at a friends house, I won't be too long.

_With that Bobby jumped in his truck and sped off. Sam and Dean both got into the Impala and drove off without a word spoken_

_Dean had always felt that he was able to sense things that others couldn't but he always shrugged it off as it being part of a hunter's ability. He thought about how he grew up and how he's always known hunting as a life, but now he knew that he needed to dig deeper and remember back to his childhood pre-YED. That was a disturbing thought, he felt vulnerable when he thought about his childhood and how close his family used to be. He also knew that maybe this was going to be a conversation that had to happen, maybe Mom did know the YED and maybe knowing how would somehow help them in this battle, maybe._

_Sam sat there looking out the window of the Impala. He was used to not being able to think because of how loud Dean would have the radio, but now the only background noise was the engine of Dean's beloved. Sam knew that his brother was keeping something from him, always has. He always figured though that it wasn't anything big because he would have eventually told him. He suspected that Dean was possibly more confused about something than certain which is why he held back. He's known his brother long enough to be able to read his thoughts but this time around he was left with mere speculations. Whatever it was that Dean was holding onto would be revealed shortly and Sam wasn't sure if he really wanted to find out._

_Just as the clock turned to midnight they pulled up to Bobby's house. Dean's heart raced because he knew that he would be the subject of conversation and that made him nervous and uncomfortable. As they exited the car they saw the porch light come on and the front door fly open._

**Sam:** Hello?

**Ellen:** DEAN SAM!

_Ellen ran up to them and wrapped her arms tightly around the 2 of them. Dean was relieved to see that Ellen was alright and that she was there. Seeing her somehow always made him feel like everything was going to be alright. He would never admit it out loud but in his own weird way he had always looked to Ellen as a mother figure. Her kindness reminded him of Mary and at times he wondered if the two of them would have been great friends if they had ever met. Something told him though that maybe he wasn't too far off._

**Sam:** Ellen! Good to see you!

_Ellen smiled at Sam and turned her gaze to Dean. She saw something different about him but wasn't sure what it was. She placed her hands on Dean cheeks and looked him in the eyes, giving him that look of "I'll make it better and its going to be OK"_

**Ellen:** _(with a gentle smile)_ Dean honey, why the worried face?

_Involuntary, Dean's bottom lip started to quiver and 2 tears escaped his eyes. Sam decided to give his brother and Ellen some space and took the bags up to the house and remained on the porch_

**Ellen:** What's wrong honey?

_Dean continued to cry, Ellen stood there holding Dean in her arms while Dean continued to fall apart. Dean's knees could no longer hold himself and he fell to the ground landing in a prayer position, Ellen followed him down and continued to hold him, assuring him that everything was going to be alright. Between sobs Dean kept repeating that he was sorry and Ellen would reassure him that there was no need for an apology._

_About 5 minutes later, Dean was able to get it back together and pull himself up. Ellen and Dean walked up to the porch arm in arm and Sam decided that he wasn't going to interfere with what was happening, at least not yet._

**Dean:** Alrighty then, I'll make some coffee.

Dean headed to the kitchen as Ellen and Sam exchanged glances. Both decided to leave it at that and settled themselves in the living room. Sam filled Ellen in on the details of there last job. He wasn't sure if he should mention the conversation afterwards so he decided to wait for Bobby's go-ahead.

**Ellen:** So now the Trickster's back out on the streets doing what he does best?

**Sam:** Yep, I knew that would happen! I told Dean not to trust him, but what's done is done. At least that Demon hunter is dead.

**Ellen:** How did it die? You mentioned that it entered Dean but then died shortly after. Did you exercise it?

**Sam:** No, we didn't. This is a conversation that I would like Bobby to be present if that's alright.

**Ellen:** Sure, but does that have anything to do with what just happened outside?

**Sam:** I don't know, but I will say that I'm glad you're here.

_Dean walks in handing them each a coffee and plunks himself down on the coach next to Sam_

**Dean:** So, I guess you filled Ellen in on our last hunt?

**Sam:** Pretty much

**Dean:** _(giggling)_ Leprechaun! I have to give the Trickster an A+ for creativity!

**Ellen:** Ya, but he's still out there

**Dean:** To tell you the truth I'm not too concerned about him. We'll bump into him again and Sam will get his moment with him.

**Sam:** Aren't you pissed Dean? Doesn't it bother you that he used us!

**Dean:** No, I knew that it would end up this way. In a way he did help us out because I don't think we would have been able to fight that thing having the Tricksters powers on top of his own!

**Ellen:** You've got a point there.

_Bobby walks into living room and gives boys a nod and Ellen a smile and a salute_

**Ellen:** Hey Bobby, it turned out that key did come in handy. I hope you don't mind.

**Bobby:** I told you Ellen, your welcome to stay here as long as you want. Have you heard from Jo?

**Ellen:** Last I heard she had just finished a hunt and decided to take a short break to recoup. I think that she's finally figuring out why I tried to protect her from hunting all these years. But she's stubborn and needs to figure things out on her own.

**Dean:** Did she get hurt on her last hunt?

**Ellen:** No, it turned out that the guy she was dating got possessed and it really messed her up when she had to perform an exorcism on him.

**Dean:** I guess an exorcism could put a pretty big dent in a relationship

**Sam:** Dean, not funny!

**Ellen:** It's alright Sam, I got a good chuckle out of it. She's so eager to grow up and play with the big boys that she forgets that with this life comes much sacrifice. Friends and relationships outside of the hunters circle is just one of those sacrifices we all make.

**Bobby:** That's why I don't have friends really, and as far as family is concerned I'm looking at all of them. Is that coffee I smell?

**Dean:** Yes, I made a fresh pot.

**Bobby:** Would you mind getting me a cup?

**Dean:** Nothing would make me happier

_Dean jumps off of couch and motions to Bobby to sit._

**Sam:** What are those books you have there?

**Bobby:** I'm glad you asked Sam! Since you are the college geek I thought you might want to do the honours of researching something for me.

**Sam:** Sure, what am I looking for?

**Bobby:** Anything you can muster up that relates to Deans necklace.


End file.
